


Training Exercises

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, Dancing, Funny, Gen, Obi-Wan's plan is working, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Singing, just guys bein' dudes, the 212th is learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan walks in on a new "training exercise" Ghost Company started.Canon DivergenceSet post S4xE10 - The Carnage of Krell
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1238





	Training Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a dumb little thing that popped into my head this morning. Thought I would share it with y'all and that it would fit well in this series. Hope you like it!

The last thing Obi-Wan expects to hear on his way down to the training deck is blasting music. Even in the past month since starting the new routine with his battalion, hearing music playing from anywhere on the cruiser is a rare thing. And to hear it on the training deck was nearly unheard of. The troops generally take training very seriously, the room filled with the sounds of grunts from blows to padded armor and the thuds of bodies falling to the floor.

So this is a first - one that he is not sad in the least to get to witness.

What he sees inside the training deck is even _less_ what he had expected.

Currently, the training deck is occupied by the majority of Ghost Company. Around the edges of the room are paired troopers sparring against one another. The middle of the large space, however, is occupied by a large group of supposedly identical men. They sit or stand together and - Obi-Wan notes with a good-natured snort - some are even _dancing_. There are a few of the men in the center of the group belting out lyrics to whatever song is currently playing.

Obi-Wan pauses in the middle of the doorway he’d been about to enter.

Something possesses him to lift his arm up and hit a button on his gauntlet to start recording. Immediately, a blue-tinged hologram appears before him, capturing the group of men in the room who continue to dance and laugh and joke with one another. It’s certainly a sight to behold and Obi-Wan is not about to pass this chance up.

A new song comes on - some upbeat, peppy pop tune sung by some young lady he’s not heard before. He almost can’t believe his eyes or his ears when nearly every man in the room sprints to join the group. They grab each other by arms and shoulders and sides, beginning to dance around and sing together without a single care in the world.

Obi-Wan is almost ashamed of the legitimate _giggles_ the sight evokes. But no, he won’t be, because this is the best thing he’s ever seen. (And he has a recording of Anakin at 13, dancing to himself and singing as he washed the dishes in their apartment.)

The whole thing gets infinitely better when he notices Cody in the middle of the fray. Boil and Crys have him pulled into a three-way dance. They swing him around with them like they can’t be bothered to notice he’s not fully onboard. He is, though. Obi-Wan can see it. The commander’s clearly doing his level best to keep from smiling.

“Oh my god…” Obi-Wan breathes on a silent laugh. He zooms the holorecording in on his commander so there’s a better view of the man and his two brothers..

Obi-Wan watches the three until they’re blocked by another group of _vode_. Then he zooms the frame back out to capture the whole room again.

The song continues on a few minutes more before going out with one last belted line.

“Not sure if this is a new training exercise, but… whatever works,” he whispers to the recording at his wrist.

Ghost Company mostly settles again as another song starts. It’s apparently much less interesting than the one before, if only based upon the lack of group interaction with it. Several men turn away, either to return to their sparring or to leave the training deck entirely. Upon making their way for the door, they stop dead in their tracks.

Their eyes land on Obi-Wan, growing wider and wider by the second.

“Kriff!” one yells, catching the Jedi off guard and coaxing a started laugh out of him.

“It’s the general!”

At that, the whole room goes still.

All eyes are on Obi-Wan. He should probably say something.

“Hello there,” he greets, amused.

“Oh my god-”

“Was he recording that?!”

“Stop him!”

Obi-Wan jumps slightly, making another startled noise. He immediately turns on his heel, forgetting all about the recording at his wrist. He sprints down the hall and away from the training deck. The sound of a hundred or more footsteps follow after him.

He can’t help from laughing out loud.

Down the hall and around the corner, he finds his opportunity for escape.

There’s a duct entry above his head.

The Jedi jumps and pushes the grate out of the way with absolutely zero grace. He slips easily into the ventilation system. Obi-Wan turns to put the grate back into place, then crawls forward through the vent.

He could hear the exact moment the troopers round the corner and realize what happened.

“Dammit!”

“He went in the vents!”

“We’re not allowed in the vents, are we?”

Obi-Wan full on belly laughs, collapsing onto his stomach and cackling hysterically.

“No!” he calls back. “You’re not!”

The answering groans follow him through the vent until he finally reaches the one that looks out just above the door to his quarters. Which is the exact moment he realizes the hologram on his wrist is still recording. He ends the recording and hops down into the passway, still smiling and chuckling to himself.

He swears when he finds an unimpressed commander waiting for him in his room.

*

Despite everything telling Obi-Wan to be mature about the situation, as he is in nearly everything in life, ( _someone_ out there is about the call bullshit), a copy of the holovid (minus the last several minutes of vent-crawling) finds its way into Anakin’s inbox later that night. There’s caption attached to it, saying: “Think the 501st can do better?”

The response, less than an hour later, is a short, cut together recording of Ahsoka screaming “wwwhhHHHAAATTTT?” as she watches the holovid, followed by Rex calmly promising: “challenge accepted.”

Obi-Wan laughs for five minutes straight.

He’s off to find Cody after that, ready to inform him of the impending retaliation coming for them from the 501st Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I would love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Edit: Hi! I made a blog for this series! If you're interested, you can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you want!


End file.
